Apenas alguém para estar ao lado
by Hakesh-chan
Summary: O que aconetce quando aquela por quem você esperou por toda a sua vida , finalemnet chega ese nega à entregar-te seu coração? e se ela já o tiver entregue à outro ? O jovem Imperador, conhece bem esse sentimento e é sobre isso que essa fic comenta...


Apenas Alguém Para Estar ao Meu Lado - hakesh-chan Prelúdio.  
Desde de muito jovem, ele já a reproduzia em seus sonhos mais límpidos e puros. Tentava imaginar como seria estar ao seu lado, ver seu sorriso, em como seria sua voz, cabelos, pele, olhos,...sempre fora muito solitário. Filho único de um grande Imperador, o pequeno garoto cresceu formando em sua mente a imagem do que, para ele, seria a rota de fuga daquele mundo de aparências e frieza, cresceu sonhando com o dia em que encontraria aquela que o completaria e que estaria ao seu lado...esperaria por ela nem que sua vida inteira tivesse de discorrer para isto...esperava pela Suzako No Miko que viria de um lugar estranho apenas para salvar seu país da desgraça...e ...talvez ...quem sabe, confortar seu coração.  
Já vinha com seus dezoito anos, tomara o lugar de seu pai ao trono quando ele o deixara e seus dias pareciam, à seus olhos, totalmente iguais,... acordava, fazia o desjejum, ouvia os seus subordinados, assinava papéis até a hora do almoço, descansava, esquivava-se dos casamenteiros da corte, fugia um pouco daquilo tudo, retornava à mesa de papéis...dormia...dormia e sonhava...sonhava mais uma vez...e sempre com ela.  
Seus sonhos de criança tornavam-se fantasias regidas pelos hormônios que lhe afloravam, recusava-se à aceitar qualquer uma de suas infindáveis cortesãs...apenas uma era a mulher que desejava;...apenas à uma ele direcionava seus mais doces e sinceros sentimentos e pensamentos... apenas à ela.  
Mantinha-se belo para que ela o notasse, deixava o cabelo negro cumprido até a cintura perfeitamente penteado preso à um rabo de cavalo, em todos os seus banhos, perfumava-se com os mais ricos sais de banho e pétalas de flores, trazia na pele os maiores cuidados, pois , frágil como era, deveria ser delicada para não destoar com a de sua desejada Miko... O garoto que crescera, já não sonhava mais somente imaginando como seria sua amiga...sua companheira...ele começava à formar em sua mente, esboços do que, para ele, seriam seu corpo...seu perfume...em qual seria o gosto dos seus lábios...de sua pele...em como seria ouvi-la entregue totalmente à ele, às suas carícias, às suas sensações...a sua companhia.  
Desejos incontrolados de um jovem rapaz, ... como poderia pensar em macular aquela que viria para resgata-lo daquela solidão...daquele tormento sufocante que era a sua vida no palácio...era assim que retribuiria à sua tão esperada amiga e companheira?  
Era isso que lhe devotava? Seu corpo! Não! Jamais! Ela teria sua alma! Seu amor! E ela o amaria também... não desta forma, mas o amaria...mas pelo menos dessa forma , não estria mais sozinho... pois ela estaria ao seu lado.

passara-se quase mais um ano até que, por fim, ela veio... radiante como a primavera...doce como uma flor clara e reluzente, trazia na fronte estampado o mais belo de todos os sorrisos que ele já vira em seus quase dezenove anos... a pele alva contrastava com os cabelos médios e castanhos e com os olhos de igual cor... não precisou sequer duvidar...ele já sabia que era ELA! Suas roupas estranhas e seu jeito de falar não enganavam-no...ela finalmente havia vindo ao seu encontro...após tantos anos de espera...ela veio salva-lo daquele martírio cotidiano repleto de futilidades.  
não estaria mais sozinho...JAMAIS!

apenas algo estava errado...embora ele fosse um Imperador além de um dos seus seishis, a Suzako não o olhava com os olhos que ele imaginara...por que?  
Passaram-se algumas semanas ao palácio para que ele finalmente se desse conta do que estava havendo!...aquele camponês ...aquele com a marca do demônio à testa , a estava tirando dele...mesmo que ele não percebesse,...o demônio possuía o amor da Miko!...o amor que pertencia à ele! Ao Imperador!  
Seu sangue correu forte em suas veias!retirou-se mais cedo ao seu quarto aquele dia e pô-se às esmurrar mil e uma vez o travesseiro macio, depositando nele as lágrimas que lhe brotavam facilmente dos olhos. A fronte e os punhos cerrados não ofereciam trégua à sua amargura...ela não o ama...não o amaria...mas por que! Ele era bonito...amável...gentil...possuía fortunas inimagináveis..podia dar àquela Miko tudo o que desejara...por que ela não o amava?  
Logo ele que sempre a esperara!...por que ela não o amava! Por que?

Com o passar dos dias, seu peito doía cada vez mais...ficava apertado apenas ao soar daquela voz doce correndo animadamente pelo palácio contagiando À todos com sua vivacidade...por alguns momentos sentiu-se aliviado enquanto procuravam os outros seishis...com ele e o demônio eram dois...faltavam cinco ..."pelo menos algo com o que se distrair", pensava.  
Dali a pouco tempo encontram Nuriko...um tipo bem diferente...pertencia À ala das consortes, as quais ele nunca havia visitado antes...tem uma força insuperável que chega à assustar.  
Tentando ajudar Nuriko que nutria pelo Imperador uma paixão reprimida, a Miko foi até seus aposentos...para que...? logo agora que começava a se acostumar em apenas amá-la de longe.  
Seu peito mais uma vez apertou-se...ela falava sobre coisas que ele não entendia...ele não ouvia suas palavras...apenas ouvia o som de sua voz ecoando pelos cantos do aposento...seu calor e energia nutrindo cada canto escuro com sua cor e beleza de tons únicos...olhava-a como quem olha à uma divindade...era o que ela era não?...uma deusa... vinda para ele.  
Era sua chance...ela estava ali ...pedindo para que amasse outra...PEDINDO PARA QUE AMASSE OUTRA? Quem ela pensa que ele é? Esperara por ela a vida toda! E agora ela o pede para amar à outra!  
-hotohori-sama! O que está fazendo? –debatia-se a jovem de dezesseis anos sobre si prensada entre ele e o colchão de lençóis macios-  
num ímpeto ele a puxara bruscamente pelo braço fazendo-a cair sobre o colchão deixando-se cair sobre ela. Sentia cada parte de seu corpo tocando-a. o corpo dela sobre o seu tremia levemente após um ato tão inesperado. A respiração entrecortada acariciava-lhe a face enquanto o corpo acalmava-se parando de tremer enquanto os dois se olhavam.  
sorriu-lhe docemente deixando-se afogar às mechas castanhas sentindo o perfume suave com o qual tivera sonhos inebriantes por toda sua vida.  
-como pode me pedir algo desse tipo...minha vida toda esperei por você...jamais me permitiria amar outra que não você,...saiba disto: ai shiterumo Miaka-san...

continua...

comentem PLZ! Eu sei que esse iníciozim foi fraquim mas eu já tô com a continuação na cabeça  
vcs vaum gostar tô aceitando ajuda também se alguém quiser em ajudar à escrever essa fic  
kissu : 


End file.
